The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in computing, networking, cellular and related technologies, mobile computing devices, such as tablets and smart phones, have become ubiquitous. Further, larger size of many traditional small size hand held mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, are becoming increasingly popular. For example, Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. offers an iPhone6, the Plus model, that is 6.22 inches long and 3.06 inches wide, Samsung Computer of Seoul, Korea offers a Galaxy phone, the Notes, that is 6.03 inches long and 3.0 inches wide. However, these larger size hand held mobile computing devices are not inducive with one hand operation, especially for users with relatively small hands (or short fingers). Holding these larger size mobile computing device with one hand and operating them with the same hand have become difficult or virtually impossible for users with small hands (or short fingers).